Awake
by Sujesstive
Summary: It's been ten years since Sephiroth's second coming, but trouble never ceases and this time it's Denzel and Marlene's job to save the planet. Rated M for violence and other fun.
1. Prologue: Resolve

**It's been ten years since Cloud defeated Sephiroth for the second time, but a new adversary rises, more dangerous than Sephiroth or Jenova ever were. Marlene and Denzel are tossed together in this particular little plot bunny, a bit older, a bit more mature and a hell of a lot more stubborn. Enjoy.**

**Square Enix owns all.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Resolve<strong>

Marlene could feel _her_, always there, always watching, like a guardian angel. She knew _she_ watched Cloud, too. Marlene also knew that _she_ had loved him like Tifa did, but Marlene never knew why the flower lady chose to watch her.

"Marlene?" The girl turned away from the cityscape to see Denzel squirming in his bed. The Geostigma on his forehead gave him such awful headaches and there was nothing Marlene could do for him.

_Sit by him and hold his hand,_ whispered her voice in Marlene's mind. Every time she talked to the little girl, Marlene felt calmer and more in control. Sometimes she could almost see her out the corner of her eye. Aerith.

"It's going to be okay, Denzel," Marlene assured the boy, smiling as his dark blue eyes hazy with the pain as his hand squeezed her's. "I'll look after you."

* * *

><p>Edge celebrated Sephiroth's defeat and the eradication of the Geostigma with weeks and weeks of endless festivities. 7th Heaven was overcrowded with everyone staying in town for the party, but even with her big miss-matched family around Marlene felt out of sorts and Denzel was beginning notice her sour mood.<p>

"Marlene?" He was hovering by the doorway to the room they were sharing with Barrett. Yuffie and Tifa were bunked together in Tifa's room. Cloud, Vincent and Cid had taken Cloud's room and Reeve and Red had found a couple of spare couches to crash on.

"Hi, Denzel."Marlene turned back to the cityscape, now brightened with fairy lights. She'd taken out her hair for the night, carefully tucking away the pink ribbon in her dresser. It was _her_ ribbon. Aerith had given it to Marlene just before _they_ took her; Shinra.

"Are you okay, Marlene? You look sad." She smiled at him as he came to stand by her, taking Marlene's hand in his. He smiled back, his cheeks going pink. She'd seen Cloud's cheeks turn like that when Tifa smiled at him.

"They took you, Denzel. They hurt Tifa. They hurt Cloud. They took me. They hurt you and all the other children. I just watched. I couldn't do anything. It was just like when they took the flower lady. I'm sick of feeling helpless," Marlene sighed, turning her eyes back to the cityscape once more, fighting back rebellious tears. She chewed on her bottom lip, defying those tears.

Denzel wrapped his skinny arms awkwardly around her shoulders, squeezing her tightly, but not as tight as Barrett. Barrett's hugs were bone crushing.

"We're just kids, Marlene," reasoned Denzel, stroking his fingers through Marlene's loosened hair. It felt nice, soothing. It reminded her of when the flower lady had brushed her hair, plaiting it before tying her ribbon in the braid.

"I don't want to be a helpless kid anymore, Denzel. Tomorrow I am going to ask Tifa to teach me how to fight. And if she won't teach me Yuffie will," Marlene added, determined. She wasn't going to let anyone hurt her family again. She felt the flower lady smile in the back of her mind.


	2. Fighting Dirty

**So I sort of messed around with the original story just a little for the sake of fun. Cid and Shera had kids, a boy Marlene's age and a girl two years younger. You never saw them because they went to boarding school...or something. There. Problem solved ^^  
><strong>

**Mr's Square and Enix own this and everything else.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fighting Dirty<br>**

"I yield. I yield," groaned Denzel. With a smirk Marlene finally released him, giving him a hand up from the ground. His dark blue eyes glared at her as she stalked over to where Tifa was watching them, a proud smile on her lips for Marlene. Tifa raised her hand for a high five and gave Cloud a pointed look and a smirk, following Marlene back into the bar.

Marlene could hear Denzel whining out in the training yard and Cloud's stern, but gentle voice before the roar of the shower wiped all other sounds from the earth. Out of the corner of her eye she saw _her_. She was always there, probably always would be.

_You didn't need to elbow him in the stomach, Marlene,_ she chided, her voice soft and musical.

_He needed to be taught a lesson,_ Marlene defended and Aerith laughed at that before receding into the deeper parts of the girl's mind. Marlene had been training with Tifa, and Yuffie when she visited, for over ten years now. She felt so far removed from the scared little six year old who looked on helplessly as Loz attacked Tifa in Aerith's church.

Denzel had all, but morphed into a dark haired Cloud, his hero worship taking on a physical outlet. He was learning how to wield swords while Marlene learned how to wield her body as weapon. The whole duel had started out as an argument about swords and martial arts; an argument Marlene took great satisfaction in winning.

Feeling nice and clean after her shower she dried herself off, slipping into a singlet and jeans. Denzel was waiting outside the bathroom door for his turn to use the shower and Marlene rewarded him with a cocky smile.

"Don't think you won just because you pinned me to the ground once."

"Any time, Denzel,"she replied. He poked out his tongue like a little boy rather than an eighteen year old. Marlene grinned, satisfied she had won and stalked pass him down into the bar to help Tifa.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed upon seeing the tall hulking form of Barrett at the bar. She ran to her father as he wrapped his muscular arms around his girl, picking her up as if she were still six years old. She looked just like her mother had and Barrett found it a bittersweet sensation to have Eleanor's mirror image in his arms. As she pulled away Marlene beamed up at him.

"How long are you staying in Edge?" Her voice was hopeful and Barrett smiled.

"Long enough to scare the shit outta any punk trying to score with my little girl," he replied, his metal arm shifting form back into a gun as he glared at every male in the bar. Marlene rolled her eyes and punched her father in the arm.

"I don't need you scaring them, Daddy," she grinned. "I do _that_, all by myself." Barrett grinned at his daughter, ruffling her fringe.

"That's my girl," praised Barrett, hiding a sense of relief that his sixteen year old daughter had no interest in boys for the moment. Barrett was on the receiving end of many of Cid's tirades about his own fourteen year old girl, Kiri. Barrett was positive the first boy Marlene brought home would wind up with a few bullet holes.

"Yeah, well, your girl managed to disarm and immobilise Denzel today," grumbled Cloud from behind the bar. Barrett beamed proudly at his daughter as she blushed.

"Just like my girl, taking after her big sister. Not that Denzel would be much opposition," added Barrett with a wink at Marlene who giggled. "He was trained by Cloud."

"Hey!" called out Denzel and Cloud's voices at the same time as Denzel pulled a shirt over his head. Marlene caught a glimpse of his fighter's physique and suddenly felt as though the room had gotten warmer. She averted her eyes quickly, honing in on her ninja skills lest Barrett decide to shoot Denzel.

"She fought dirty," retorted Denzel, earning a snort from Marlene.

"No one is going to ask politely if you want to get your face stomped in, Denzel. No one abides by any _rules_ in combat," she pointed out. Barrett grinned and slapped Marlene on the back, knocking the wind out of the petite girl.

"Right you are, sweetie," toasted Barrett, raising his beer to her before drinking deeply from the glass.

"Why are you even here, Barrett?" grumbled Denzel as he took out his and Marlene's dinners from the microwave. He handed it to her with a knife and fork and she smiled her sweet disarming Marlene smile at him, making his ears feel hot.

"The wedding, of course," answered Tifa, rolling her eyes at the boy. How could anyone forget when Cloud's necklace hung heavy around her neck? Denzel paled at that.

"It's…"

"Tomorrow," prompted Marlene with giggle. He really had forgotten all about it. Some groomsman he turned out to be.

"Oh shit," swore Denzel into his plate.

"Oi! Language!" scorned Tifa, frowning at her foul mouthed son. "Only Barrett gets to talk like that in my bar and he's earned it, young man." Denzel looked sheepish as he smiled apologetically while Barrett chuckled into his glass.

"Speaking of weddings," sounded Cloud's voice from the kitchen as he poked his head around the corner. "You two better hurry up and get to bed. It's a big day tomorrow. Don't want either of you nodding off during the ceremony or Tifa will knock your lights out."

Denzel groaned, mumbling something about be treated like a kid. Marlene just looked up at her dad.

"Daddy, are you sleeping in my room?"

"Thought you'd be getting a bit old to have your Daddy bunking up with ya," commented Barrett with a grin. He already knew that Tifa had set up a pull-out in Marlene's room.

"Never," assured Marlene with a hand on his bulking forearm.


	3. Dresses Suck For Running

**So I decided to split up Ch. 2, cos it flowed waaay too fast for one chapter. A little breaking up makes it less...waterfall-y. Anyhooooo, Final Fantasy is not mine I just love messing with it. R&R is always welcome.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dresses Suck For Running<strong>

Marlene was quite certain she hadn't been forced to wear a dress since Shera and Cid's wedding when she was a kid. She had forgotten just how impractical and impeding the design of a dress was. What if Sephiroth managed to come to life for a third time? How could she possibly fight with a dress on?

"Oooooo!" squealed a high pitched voice from the doorway as a similarly dressed Yuffie bounced up and down with uncontained joy at seeing Marlene in her bridesmaid gown.

It was the same light pink material as the ribbon all the ex-AVALANCHE members wore in remembrance of Aerith. The dress had a plunging neckline that delved in a deeper coloured band wrapped snugly around her middle before falling from her hips to the ground. Marlene was sure Barrett had never seen the dress design. He would never have allowed Tifa to put Marlene in it otherwise.

"You look beautiful, Marlene. Pink suits you much better than me," grinned Yuffie, as she twirled in her matching dress. "Not very ninja like is it?" Marlene just smiled.

"Well, come on. Shera wants to take photos of us and the blushing bride." Yuffie dragged the sixteen year old down the stairs to where Tifa, Shera, Kiri and Shelke were waiting for. The not-quite-child Shelke clapped her hands over her mouth as she looked at Marlene, envying the way she had grown in a woman, while Shelke would be Tifa's flower girl. Shera smiled sweetly at the two bridesmaids while Kiri eyed Marlene with a hint of jealousy mixed with disdain.

"Wow, Tifa," was all Marlene could say as she beheld Tifa in her wedding dress. It was strapless with chiffon ruffles along the sweetheart neckline. The bodice was tight and fitted before it fell down in beautiful waves of lace and chiffon to the floor.

"You look beautiful," squealed Yuffie, practically vibrating with her excitement. Tifa smiled and blushed furiously, eager to get to the church and have it all done with.

Marlene gasped as she walked into the church behind Shelke as she scattered petals on the floor. It was as if Aerith inhabited the whole building, the stone almost luminous and the vines that had grown over the years were in full bloom.

She walked down the aisle with her hand on Denzel's arm. He looked quite smart in his suit and Marlene had told him so to which he'd replied that she looked beautiful and blushed. Behind them walked Barrett and Yuffie, beaming brightly as maid of honour and bestman. Than Marlene heard Shera start up on her harp and everyone turned around to see Tifa walking through the sunlit church, all shy smiles as she made her way to the altar to stand before Cloud, whose face was unreadable as he beheld his beautiful bride.

Marlene promised herself that she wouldn't have such a long winded and awfully boring ceremony if she ever got married, the high heels were making her feet ache by the time they all sat to eat dinner. Denzel was seated on one side and Kiri's older brother, Malin on the other.

"You look very pretty, Marlene," remarked Malin shyly, earning himself a dazzling Marlene smile.

"Thank you, Malin. How have you been? I haven't seen you since were thirteen and you showed me how to hoverboard." Malin blushed a little, brushing his blonde hair out of his startling blue eyes.

"I can't believe you remembered that."

"Of course. And we threw mud at Kiri," added Marlene in a whisper, earning a chuckle from Cid's eldest. Denzel felt himself glaring at Malin as Marlene whispered to the other boy. Denzel checked himself, wondering what was getting in to him. He turned to talk to Helena, who still carried her little brother's moogle doll with her, despite now being seventeen. She had been adopted by Reeve after being cured of her Geostigma, but even talking with his old friend couldn't shake Denzel's bad mood. He _liked_ Malin, so why did he suddenly feel the need to punch the boy in the face? A quick glance at Barrett told Denzel he wasn't alone. Maybe it was just brotherly protection.

"Cid," growled Barrett across the table at the chain-smoking pilot. "Your boy is getting a little too friendly, if ya know what I mean." Cid looked down the table to see Malin and Marlene chatting animatedly and he grinned.

"Good for him. I was getting a bit worried for a while there," he added as he butted his cigarette. He noticed the daggers that Barrett was sending his way and put his hands up in defence. "They've been friends for years, Barrett. It's probably nothing."

"Not judging by Denzel's jealous glares," giggled Yuffie to Shelke who giggled in response.

"What?" exclaimed Barrett, turning on the girls in an instant. "I have to worry about him, too?"

"Not for at least ten years," assured Tifa with a consoling hand on the big man's forearm. "He's too much like Cloud to actually _tell _her how he feels."

"Hey!" Everyone laughed at that and Marlene looked up at their laughter to see an indignant Cloud and her father with his head in his hands. She chewed on her lip as she wondered what could be bothering him.

Malin found himself watching that abused bottom lip as she looked at Barrett. He could almost imagine what it would be like, kissing Marlene. She had changed so much in only three years. Where she was once a boyish, awkward adolescent she had grown into a beautiful woman and Malin had found himself envious of the fact Denzel got to spend every day with her.

Shera started up on the harp again and Cloud led Tifa out onto the dancefloor, showing incredible grace. They had only eyes for one another and Marlene grinned to see them both so happy, finally.

"Would…would you like to dance?" asked Malin shyly from beside Marlene.

"Of course," chirped Marlene, jumping up to take his proffered hand. Malin wasn't the best dancer so he opted to stick with a slow dance, his hands on her waist and her's around his neck. She smiled up at him, and Malin couldn't help but notice that his height allowed him a completely unobstructed view down her dress and he blushed, fighting to keep his eyes on her's. Barrett would kill him if the big man caught him staring down his daughter's dress.

Denzel ground his teeth, watching Malin and Marlene dance. Miffed, he turned to Helena and asked her to dance, the girl blushing and nodding with a great big grin plastered on her face. She left the moogle to sit on the table as she followed Denzel . Unsure, Denzel copied Malin, holding Helena by her waist. She beamed up at him and Denzel couldn't help but notice that her eyes were a lot darker than Marlene's with no flecks of green and purple in the iris.

Marlene was too distracted by Tifa and Cloud and she placed her head on Malin's shoulder with a happy sigh.

_They look beautiful,_ said Aerith's voice and Marlene smiled, seeing the flower lady watching Cloud and Tifa with a happy smile on her face. Behind her stood the dark haired man who sometimes followed her into Marlene's mind. She didn't know him, but he loved the flower lady, that much was obvious.

Malin felt his heartbeat in his ears as Marlene leaned against him, her arms dropping to his waist. Unsure and nervous he wrapped one arm around her waist, raising the other to stroke his fingers through her loose hair. She sighed as his fingers grazed her scalp, closing her eyes in contentment, making Malin smile.

Denzel saw them out of the corner of his eye and he felt the world turn a hazy shade of red. He realised that he wanted to be the one holding Marlene like that, just like after Sephiroth's second coming.

"They look adorable don't they?" said Helena. Denzel turned to glare at her until he realised she was looking at Tifa and Cloud.

"I've never seen them look so happy," agreed Denzel, awkwardly. Helena looked back him then with a smile that was almost Marlene's and Denzel leant down and kissed her. Before he realised what he was doing she was kissing him back, her lips soft and yielding under his.

"Huh," sounded Malin and Marlene pulled away to look up at him. He was looking at something behind her and she turned, following his gaze. She felt her mouth go dry, and something was stuck in her throat as she watched Denzel kiss Helena. She wanted to cry, but she didn't want anyone to see.

"I…ahh…have to…bathroom," stammered Marlene, eager to escape the church and this little torture. Malin just watched her go, confused and little hurt as her pink skirts disappeared into the street beyond.

"Oi, what you do to my little girl?" growled Barrett's rough timbre behind Malin and the boy froze in shock.

"Ahhh…nothing," Malin replied innocently. "She said she had to go to the bathroom." He looked terrified and it was Shelke who put a hand on Barrett's robotic arm, forcing him to turn to the little girl. She flicked her eyes over to Denzel and Helena as they finally pulled apart from one another and Barrett's eyes narrowed. He turned back to Malin.

"You're off the hook. For now, but if I see you anywhere near Marlene-" Malin's eyes darted to the robotic arm he knew morphed into a gattling gun.

"Understood, sir." Malin was quick to escape, joining his family back at the wedding table. Barrett then turned his attention on Denzel. He was going to fry the mini-Cloud so good.

"Barrett," warned Shelke.

"Don't. That's my little girl he's hurting," growled Barret. Shelke looked back at him determined and unafraid of the big man.

"Do you want to make it worse? Tifa and Cloud worked out just fine _without_ you showering spiky with bullets. Leave them."

"You better be right, shorty." Shelke grinned despite the height comment.


	4. Clash of the Titanlings

**Still continuing on with the breaking of Ch. 2 into tiny little pieces, but I promise the NEXT chapter will be all shiny and new.**

**SquareEnix owns all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Clash of the Titanlings<strong>_  
><em>

_Why are you running?_

"Go away!" shouted Marlene at the flower lady's soft voice in her mind.

"I…ah…sorry," mumbled Denzel from the doorway. After he realised she had gone he had left to check up on her, knowing she would be back at 7th Heaven. He also wanted to get away from Helena, feeling guilty for having kissed her in the first place.

"Why are you here?" said Marlene, whirling around to see him standing there. She wiped her face furiously, not wanting him to see her tears. It was too late and Denzel felt his heart in his throat.

"I…you left…I came to see if you were alright."

"You were able to leave Helena?" snapped back Marlene, her hands balled into fists at her side. Denzel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and then realisation dawned on him. She was jealous. And he was an idiot.

"I… that wasn't…"

"Just go, Denzel," sighed Marlene. Denzel went to say something but then the phone rang, Yuffie's high pitched voice coming over the earpiece.

"Is Marlene there?"

"Yes. Why-"

"No time. Don't let her out of your sight or Barrett will kill you. Call back later with details." The line went dead, and the colour drained from Denzel's face as he placed the phone back on its hook, numb with a combination of fear and anxiety.

"What?" demanded Marlene at the look on his face.

"I think…I think something's wrong," said Denzel turning his dark blue eyes to Marlene. She set her jaw, her hands fisted by her sides. Without another word she turned on her heel and tore open her drawers. If she was going to fight she needed to change. A present from Yuffie for her sixteenth birthday caught her eye and Marlene smiled.

Without even checking if Denzel was still in the room Marlene unzipped her dress, revealing a strapless brassiere and matching boylegs. Awestrruck by her near naked, athletic build Denzel just stared, making Marlene blush as she moved to cover herself.

"I…ahh…sorry," muttered Denzel, blushing and turning away, unable to control his raging thoughts. Why did she have to be so beautiful? Why did she have to live across the hallway from him, but still too far away? Denzel had been wrestling such thoughts for nearly two years and Marlene was not making things any easier.

Marlene fought to control her own blushing. What had possessed her to tear off her dress in front of Denzel?

_Perhaps a little jealous?_ Offered Aerith's voice and Marlene narrowed her brown eyes at the voice. Why did she always have to be right?

Marlene quickly dressed and began pulling on her combat boots, the sound making Denzel turn hesitantly. He wasn't entirely sure that Marlene's outfit was much better than the underwear.

She wore a cropped black leather top that fight snugly across her breasts. Her stomach was taut and flat, the soft outline of abdominal muscle barely visible. Her black jeans were low hung and tight fitted, sliding into her half calf combat boots. He watched as she slipped her fingers into Tifa's old gloves. Marlene looked fierce and beautiful as she stared back at him evenly.

"I don't think Barrett will let you out in that," blurted Denzel and Marlene grinned wickedly.

"A compliment if ever there was one," smirked Marlene, moving to pass Denzel, but the older boy intercepted her, grabbing her by the forearms.

"You can't go."

"And why not?" demanded Marlene, her green and violet flecked brown eyes glaring at him, daring him to stop her.

"Because Barrett will kill me."

"Gosh, it's just a stomach. Daddy'll live." She moved to push past him, but this time Denzel pushed her back again, this time lowering himself into a sparring stance.

"You can't go and you know it. I was told not to let you go. And I sure as hell am not going to be riddled with bullet holes for you." Marlene laughed, lowering her stance in response, eyes hardening.

"You think you can stop me, Denzel Strife? I am going and you can't stop me. That's my family out there," she growled," launching herself at him with equal speed and ferocity. Denzel surprised Marlene by dodging the blow and tripping her in one go. He pounced as soon as she hit the floor and had her pinned within seconds. Marlene made a frustrated yowl.

"You son of a bitch!" swore Marlene, showing her father's rotten mouth. "You _let_ me win yesterday." Denzel grinned smugly.

"Tifa is my mother, Marlene. Do you think she didn't teach me anything," he whispered, voice suddenly hoarse as he realised how closely pressed their bodies were. Marlene's chest rose and fell with heavy breaths beneath his own, her lips were so close to his own. Marlene bit down on her bottom lip at the look that crossed Denzel's face, but whatever might have happened was interrupted by a crash downstairs and the sound of raised voices.

"Oh, bloody hell, Malin! Good one!" Kiri's high pitched voice travelled up the stairs.

"Shut up, Kiri! It's one glass. I'm sure Cloud and Tifa can afford it," answered Malin's deep timbre. Denzel practically leapt from Marlene as they heard footsteps on the staircase and Marlene was on her feet just as quickly.

Kiri was the first one into the room, eyeing the pair suspiciously before narrowing at Marlene's outfit. The younger girl smirked and folded her arms.

"Is there a reason why you're wearing a bra and skin tight jeans?" quipped Kiri.

"What?" came Malin's voice as he reached the door, his bright blue eyes widening at the sight of Marlene's revealing attire. Barrett was definte;y going to shoot him.

"I'm leaving," retorted Marlene shoving her way pass Kiri and storming out into the hallway.

"But Yuffie said we were to stay here," reasoned Helena as she moved to intercept Marlene, reacing for her hand. Marlene snatched her arm away from the other girl, sneering at her.

"I am _not_ staying here while my whole family might be in danger. Not again," snarled Marlene as she slammed the door behind her. The other three turned dumbstruck toward Denzel who seemed to be wrestling with his own emotions before settling on determination.

"She'll go to the church and I bet they are no longer there?" The three shook their heads. "Give her time and then I'll go talk to her. No point trying to reason with her in this mood." Denzel turned on his heel and went to his room. He was heartily sick of this suit now and he needed a shower. A very cold shower. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard someone chuckle.


	5. Ghosts and Gardens

**There we go, finished earlier than promised. Enjoy responsibly. And remember I merely manipulate the amazing characters gifted to us by SquareEnix (Back then, SquareSoft, but shhhh)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ghosts and Gardens<br>**

The church wasn't completely empty, but then a figment of her imagination didn't really count, thought Marlene as she saw Aerith rise from tending to her flowers. Since the miniature lake had receded, Marlene and Tifa had meticulously taken care of Aerith's flowers. Marlene walked toward them slowly now.

"I knew I wouldn't have to wait long," smiled Aerith as Marlene approached her, her green eyes sparkling. She looked just as she had the day Shinra took her away from Marlene. Her long hazelnut bangs framing her childlike face, the rest of her long curls pulled back into a long plait, the pink ribbon in her hair.

"You're not real." Marlene's eyes narrowed at the ghost who only smiled and tilted her head.

"Maybe not, Marlene, but I'm still here, and so are you." Her voice sounded just the same; innocent and loving, just the way Aerith had been right up until Sephiroth killed her.

"They've gone haven't they?" Marlene sighed, collapsing to her knees in the flowerbed, defeated. She knew the answer and so Aerith merely sat down beside her, serene and peaceful against Marlene's anger and disappointment. The younger girl rubbed at angry tears. She was _not_ going to cry.

"Why do I see you?" Aerith smiled, eyes flashing with a hint of mischief.

"I've been with you for over twelve years and you're only asking 'why' now?"

"It's as good a time as any," shrugged Marlene and Aerith's smile deepened, crinkling her emerald eyes. She turned her attentions to a flower beside her, stroking its petals. AS Marlene watched small green sparks flickered from her fingertips and turned the yellow flower a brilliant purple.

"You've done well regrowing my garden, Marlene." Marlene narrowed her eyes as the change of subject.

"Tifa's been helping, too." Marlene shrugged, looking over the miniature glade. Aerith smiled and shook her head.

"No. These flowers speak only of you, and sing only for you, just as they once did for me, so long ago." Her voice sounded sad and Marlene shifted closer to the ghost, but Aerith smiled up her. "Do you hear them?"

As she said it Marlene noticed a faint tune, just on the outside of her hearing, the song just out of grasp, but it was there. She nodded, brows furrowed in confusion, but Aerith just smiled.

"That's good," sighed Aerith as she brushed a ghostly hand over Marlene's, sending tingles up the teenager's arm. "So many people have forgotten to listen. I'm glad you can still hear the Song."

"What is it? The song, I mean," added Marlene, her curiosity diverted as she breathed in the beautiful perfume of the flowers around her. Marlene could see Aerith watching her out of her periphery, but she was far too awestruck by the sense of peace the church had given her.

"It is the Lifestream." Marlene felt Aerith fade, but the calm presence the flower lady always brought with her did not leave and Marlene sat like that, relaxed and contemplating as untold minutes ticked by at a slow, languorous pace.


	6. Apologies and Blackmail

**Another new chapter. Don't I spoil you? R&R please.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Apologies and Blackmail<br>**

Denzel watched Marlene from the great mahogany double doors of the church. She was sitting in the middle of the flowerbed she and Tifa worked so hard to keep alive in memory of a woman Denzel never knew, but who had been their friend.

Her hair was a little loose from running, long brown strands falling down to her shoulders from her plait. She was smiling softly, not the dazzling Marlene smile he knew so well, but something calmer, more content than her usual toothy, dimpling grin.

"Are you going to come in, Denzel? Or hover at the door?" sighed Marlene, turning her green and violet flecked brown eyes to the eighteen year old. Denzel blushed at being caught, making Marlene's smile deepen into the grin he knew too well. It did nothing to help his blushing.

"I…ahh…you've been gone for a few hours….so…I…decided to…check up on you," managed Denzel, mentally berating himself for his awkward speech. Marlene cocked her head as she chewed her lip and furrowed her brows.

"I'm sorry, Denzel. I didn't mean to make you worry." Her smile was genuine and containing all its usual Marlene charm. Denzel sighed in relief that she wasn't still mad at him for…well, the growing list of things she _had_ been mad at him for.

Marlene watched as Denzel made his way toward her. He was careful not to walk into the flowerbed. Instead he leant up against a vine strangled pillar and watched her with uncertain blue eyes.

"Will you…will you come home, Marlene?" Denzel shifted uncomfortably to his other side. "I don't really fancy my ability to dodge Barrett's gun-arm," he added with a half-smile, blue eyes searching her face.

"I guess I don't really have a choice. They're not here," added Marlene with a shrug. In one graceful movement she rose from the flowerbeds and mad eher way to stand beside Denzel. She paused then, looking over the yellow and white flowers sadly. Unsure what to do, Denzel knelt down and picked one flower, a brilliant violet and threaded it into her hair, brushing his finger ever so lightly along the shell of her ear.

Marlene sighed and leaned against him, her cheek pressed against his chest. Suddenly awkward, heart beating erratically within his ribcage Denzel watched her with wide eyes. He wanted to wrap his arms around her like he used to when they were kids and unseen monsters scared her in the night, but more than anything he didn't want to break whatever spell they were under.

"I hope they're okay," Marlene finally said, pulling away to look up at him with sad eyes. Denzel attempted what he hoped was a confident, sure smile and tucked a loose tendril of hair behind the unadorned ear.

"They took down Shinra, Meteor and Sephiroth – twice. What more could this planet possibly throw at them, Mar? I'm sure they'll be fine." Marlene nodded, assured and smiled back at Denzel, a glint in her brown eyes.

"So….did you ride Fenrir here?" Cloud had gifted his beloved motorbike to Denzel when he had graduated secondary school.

"Yes….why?" Denzel eyed Marlene's growing grin with suspicion before realisation dawned on him and a look of utter horror crossed his face. He began backing away from Marlene as she grinned devilishly. "No."

"Please, Denzel," begged Marlene, batting her eyelashes. "Just one around the block."

"Ah-uh." Denzel shook his head, his dark bangs flying wildly. "Cloud would kill me."

"And Daddy _will_ kill you if I tell him you let me out in this," blackmailed Marlene, gesturing at her tight, revealing clothing. Denzel sighed, defeated, as he held out the keys, the wolf pendant that hung from the keychain eyeing him as though it had been betrayed.


	7. Breaking Point

**Phew, so this was one particularly angsty muse who visited me with this chapter. But what can you expect from a mini-Cloud** **and a girl raised by Tifa and Barrett, honestly? Enjoy and remember I don't own anything except for Malin and Kiri, really.**

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking Point<strong>

Two days had passed in agitated silence in 7th Heaven.

Marlene was close to snapping, spending all of her time in Tifa's training room, abusing the boxing bag. Denzel polished the immaculate buster sword that Cloud had gifted him, rubbing away at some conceived tarnish. Kiri pouted and sulked in the room she and Helena were sharing with Marlene. Malin and Helena tried to occupy themselves with looking after everyone else, cooking and cleaning.

Marlene slammed her bruised and raw fist into the bag, grunting with pain as she collapsed against the bag in exhaustion. She felt her eyes stinging with tears and she just let them flow, too tired to fight the growing apprehension and fear that coiled in her stomach. She sobbed into the bag until she heard the shuffle of someone's footsteps.

"I…ahhh…sorry," came Malin's deep timbre from behind him. Marlene wiped her face with the towel that lay beside her feet before turning to Malin with a half-hearted shrug and a sad attempt at a smile.

"By the Lifestream, Marlene," gasped Malin as he saw her knuckles, scabs broken and bleeding. Without thinking he took her hands in his, examining the self-inflicted wounds.

"It's nothing," mumbled Marlene as she pulled her hands away from his gentle grasp. Malin blushed as he realised he had been holding her hand and feeling a little hurt she'd pulled away from him.

She stalked past him, climbing the stairs up into the bar, Malin following after her. Finally he grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at him.

"No, it's not nothing, Marlene. You're going to kill yourself if you keep up like this." The worry was etched everywhere on his handsome face and it ignited a deep rage within Marlene. She tore her arm from Malin's grasp, aware of Helena, Kiri and Denzel watching them from the bar.

"I can look after myself, Malin," she snapped, dark eyes aflame with fury. "Unless you didn't notice I am not some silly little waif like your sister. I don't want to be sitting around waiting, pouting all the while about _parties_ that I'm missing. I want to be out there, where my family is, _fighting_! This waiting is _torturous_!"

Malin made to move forward, to offer some kind of comfort to the terrified girl he could see behind the rage, but Marlene moved away from him.

"I don't expect _you_ to understand. You haven't stood on, helpless, as someone you love is attacked, ripped from your very arms while you were too little to do anything about it. You haven't had your father come home to tell you that person is gone forever, that they're dead and you weren't ever going to see them again! I'm terrified that they _won't_ come back, that I will lose someone again, just like we lost Aerith. So take your damned comforting words and shove them, Malin. I am _sick_ of waiting to find out if I've lost someone else!"

Marlene stormed from the room, up the stairs and everyone, but Denzel flinched as they heard something slam against a wall. Denzel just sighed and returned to his sword. His indifference irritated Malin.

"You're just going to sit there?" Denzel quirked an eyebrow at the younger boy and gave him an icy blue glare.

"Yes. By all means follow her. We can all take bets on how many of your bones she'll break." As if to support his argument they all flinched as something smashed above their heads.

"You should be doing something to help her," spat Malin and Dernzel barked out a mirthless laugh.

"Like you? Believe it or not, but I know Marlene better than you ever will, boy," sneered Denzel as he jumped to his feet, angered by the other boy's pestering. "And I think that you have no right to comment on how she, or I, deal with any of this. She's right when she says you don't understand. You don't understand a _thing_." Denzel's voice was dangerously low, a trait he'd somehow inherited from both Vincent and Cloud when they became angered. Unlike Marlene's fiery rage, his fury was ice cold.

"Do you think it was some small trivial thing that pulled _all_ of AVALANCHE out of that church? You haven't seen the kinds of evil that are unleashed on this planet, the sorts of things our parents fight. Did _you_ see Sephiroth? Did _you_ watch as the support plate crushed Sector 7, knowing your parents were killed along with hundreds others? Did _you_ watch in fear as people died horrible painful deaths by Geostigma, knowing it could be you or your closest friends at any time? Did _you_ have to suffer the horrors that Kadash and his gang summoned upon Edge? Or see the bloodied corpse of the man who saved your life? Marlene and I have _seen_ the sorts of things that AVALANCHE fight, and what happens when not everything goes to plan."

Denzel felt a cool, calming hand on his arm and saw Helena's sad, pitying expression and he wrenched his arm from her soft hand. At the hurt in her eyes he felt the cold fire within his chest die and with one last guilty look at Helena he retreated up the stairs.

"How do Tifa and Cloud deal with this," muttered Kiri as she flicked the channel on the television, unmoved by the drama. Malin sneered at his sister and moved to tackle the dishes, scrubbing with a little too much vehemence.

"Don't worry yourself, Malin," said Helena's soft voice beside him. He turned an eye to the older girl and she gave him a soft, warm smile. "She'll be fine. She's just worried. Denzel, too."

"My family's caught up in this, too," snapped Malin and Helena nodded, a sad look in her eye. So was Reeve, her foster father. At the sadness in her eyes Malin gave her small hand a squeeze and a small smile.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Marlene sat in the wreckage of her room, tears running down her cheek as she looked at the shattered photo frame. She choked back a loud sob as she pulled the picture free of the broken glass, not caring about the cut she earned herself.<p>

It was a picture taken a few days before Shinra attacked Corel. She was just a baby, tucked into the arms of a dainty, smiling beauty with beautiful hazel eyes. The woman's hair was chestnut brown, just like Marlene's own, her smile dimpling her cheeks as she rested her head on a man's shoulder. The man grinned back, all teeth and gums with blue eyes and messy dark hair. Marlene touched the golden pendant that lay over her breast, her finger grazed the 'D' carved into the otherwise plain surface. Her biological parents continued to smile back at her. A soft tap at the door startled Marlene.

"Piss off!" yelled Marlene, her voice breaking into a sob.

"It's just me, Mar," said Denzel as he slowly pushed the door open, surveying the damage.

"I said go away," sobbed Marlene as she looked away from her friend, eyes on the shattered photoframe. It had been a gift from Barrett when he gave her the picture on her tenth birthday.

"You actually said 'piss off'," corrected Denzel as he closed the door behind him with a click and turned his dark blue eyes back to the girl kneeling in a pile of glass, fighting the sobs that racked her tiny frame.

Without any further prompt Denzel knelt down beside her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Unable to contain herself anymore, Marlene turned her head into Denzel's chest and let herself cry. Denzel just held her as she wept, lending her what comfort he could. Finally, after what felt like an age they pulled apart.

"I should apologise to Malin, shouldn't I?" Marlene asked with a sheepish expression. Even with red, swollen eyes, Denzel was sure there wasn't another girl in the entire world as beautiful as she was.

"If you do than I have to," argued Denzel with a smirk. Marlene's own sheepish smile disappeared as she looked up at Denzel with fear in her eyes.

"I'm scared, Den," she whispered, ashamed of herself. "What if they don't come back?"

"I'm scared, too, Mar," confessed Denzel, wiping away her tears with a soft thumb. "But until we know where they are and what they're up against there really isn't anything we can do."

Suddenly the phone in Marlene's room began to ring, startling both of them. Like lightning Denzel jumped to answer it, the static breaking as a familiar voice came over the line.

"Reno?"


	8. Don't Shoot the Messenger

**First of all thanks to _Kisdota_ for the wonderful support ^^. Even when my muse is being unresponsive your reviews make me wanna keep writing.**

**And second of all thanks to Square (Enix) for having created such a wonderful game, without which my fic would never exist.  
><strong>

**Oh, and P.S. Cover your eyes if Barrett's potty mouthed daughter offends you, otherwise, by all means read on. **

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Shoot the Messenger<strong>

Marlene was fidgeting with Tifa's leather gloves. She was itching to hit the cocky redhead before her in the face. Hard. And repeatedly. One look at Denzel said that the eighteen year old was thinking along the same lines.

It was all Reno's fault.

For the last five years Shinra had been investigating reports of the survival of another Jenova cell experiment, Genesis. Apparently after Sephiroth, Shinra wasn't ready to take any chances with Jenova remnants.

Their investigation had led them to the crater that was once the Temple of the Ancients. The very thought of the place sent a shiver of dread through Marlene's body. Something about it felt….discordant, thought the sixteen year old.

"Well _he _wasn't there," grumbled Reno, rubbing the back of his neck.

"But _something _was. It…was like a WEAPON, but…wrong somehow. It attacked us and it won. I don't know where it took Tseng, Elena or Rude so I called Cloud," shrugged Reno. "Now I don't know where they are, either." Silenced dragged seconds into minutes.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU USELESS ASSHOLE!" screamed Marlene as she punched the Turk square in the jaw. Before Reno could recover Marlene had slammed him against a far wall, fire in her eyes.

"First you bring the wrath of Sephiroth on us all. Then his 'remnants' attack us because you find Jenova's head. Now you've put my family in danger again! Why can't your company solve its own problems without trying to kill EVERYONE I LOVE!" She punched Reno again, this time to the nose with a sickening crunch before Denzel grabbed her by the arms, effectively restraining the enraged Marlene.

"Holy shit!" swore Reno as he covered his bloodied nose with his hand. He glared at the struggling girl. "You got a mean right hook, little girl."

"I'll…show you…little," struggled Marlene against Denzel's greater strength. Her legs were flailing and she elbowed Denzel several times, but he merely grunted, taking the pain without complaint. Instead he lifted her off the ground and dragged her up the stairs.

"DENZEL LET ME FUCKING GO! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" screamed Marlene. Malin was white faced with shock as he looked at Reno's broken nose. Helena chewed on her bottom lip, unsure what to do. It was Kiri moved with a heavy sigh.

"Here, sit still," ordered the exasperated fourteen year old. With a crack she snapped the nose back into place with much cursing on Reno's part.

* * *

><p>"DENZEL STRIFE IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN THIS SECOND –"<p>

_They're alive, Marlene. Trust me._ Aerith's voice and her message broke through the red haze clouding Marlene's vision. As quickly as her presence had appeared it receded again. She didn't doubt the Cetran's words. Aerith was _in_ the Lifestream. If anyone would know she would. Marlene sighed in relief.

"Please let me down." Marlene's suddenly calm voice caught Denzel off-guard, and as such he was suspicious.

"You won't kill Reno?" He felt her shake her head against his chest, but he still wasn't convinced. "Promise?"

"I promise," sighed Marlene. She took in a deep breath as the pressure around her ribs was lessened and Denzel placed her feet back on the ground. She turned to face Denzel, face apologetic.

"Sorry about the elbowing." Denzel smiled and shrugged.

"I think I'm used to you fighting dirty by now," retorted Denzel. She smiled a little at him before his face turned serious. "Marlene, what are we going to do?"

She looked away from him then and that's when she realised they were Tifa and Cloud's room. There were photographs of them all on the walls, as well as some of her and Denzel's artwork from when they were much younger.

She remembered climbing into their bed when she was little and her dad had been away, scared from one nightmare or another. That was before Denzel came along. After that she always relied on Denzel when she was scared. It felt strange to be the one relied upon for once.

"I guess we need to go to this crater. We need to know what happened to them." Marlene looked up at Denzel for confirmation and the older boy just nodded, a determined scowl on his face. He looked so much like Cloud just then that it was easy to forget he was adopted.

"And maybe find out all we can on this Genesis fellow, too," added Denzel. "Even if Reno said it wasn't him, he _might_ have something to do with it. Can't hurt to be sure." Marlene nodded.

"Okay, then; Genesis first, crater second. Sound like a plan?"

"Why do I get the feeling this shit's only going to get worse?" sighed Denzel, running a hand through his hair.

"Might have something to do with a Jenova remnant running around, an evil WEAPON and the disappearance of the strongest group of people we know," offered Marlene in a small voice.

"We'll just have to be stronger," declared Denzel, hoping to distract Marlene from her morose thoughts. She set her mouth into a determined scowl and nodded curtly.

Marlene went to move pass Denzel before she suddenly felt her senses overwhelmed by Aerith's presence. Flowers. A drop of water. A giggle. Soft singing.

_Before you go, come to the church. I have a gift for you._ Reeling from the contact Marlene steadied herself against the door frame. She turned to Denzel who was watching her with a worried expression.

"I want to visit the church first."


End file.
